


A Lesson in Domesticity

by abbyvonnormal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spoilers: Men of Letters, Spoilers: The Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyvonnormal/pseuds/abbyvonnormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have some down time, with a side order of movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [love_jackianto (look_turtles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/gifts).



> Spoilers: Season 8 - The Bunker
> 
> Written for the ~~non-~~ prompt given to me by [love_jackianto](http://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles): "I've always had this idea in my head that after sex Cas purrs like a big cat and Dean loves it because it's like he has his own personal magic fingers, no quarters needed." Then there's [her art that started it all](http://love-jackianto.livejournal.com/216145.html). Thanks to [heartofspells](http://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofspells/pseuds/heartofspells/) for the beta.

Dean walks along the hallway, pausing every so often when a picture catches his eye. He looks at the picture of his grandfather with a few other Men of Letters. Dean thinks that after everything he and Sam have been through, Grandpa Winchester would still be proud of the life his grandsons lead and still live up to the Winchester name.

Though, Dean thinks about taking back that thought when he gets into the lounge area. "Cas, what are you watching?"

Castiel turns around so quick it nearly hurts Dean's neck just watching him. Dean looks at him expectantly and goes to sit down on the arm of the couch. Castiel lays his head down on Dean's thigh while Dean massages his head. It's a nice moment until...

"What? Is this _Love, Actually_? Damn it, Sam, it's not even Christmas!" Dean shouts to the brother that isn't even anywhere close by. Dean's certain Sam did this on purpose. It's supposed to be his and Castiel's weekend and they're stuck with chick flicks? _This isn't happening._

"Sam left a few movies for us to watch," Castiel says as he leans forward and hands Dean the rest of the movies. "He said that they're good for research."

Dean looks over the movies with a curl in his lip. "Research what? Why are they? What's this _Sex and the City_ and the sequel? And this –" Dean flips over the DVD case to read, " – _Midnight in Paris_ , really? God, I can't wait for Sam to get back. He knows what it's like when the kid gloves are off."

Dean leans sideways enough and falls forward on top of Castiel's legs. "Is Sam turning you into a girl?" Dean asks while he pushes up Castiel's shirt, examining for extra cleavage. 

Castiel shivers as he pulls his shirt back down and Dean pulls his cold hands away. "Dean, it's just movies, there's nothing bad about them. Before Sam left, we watched _Pretty Woman_. He said I should get more in touch with my sensitive side since you wouldn't show me how." 

"See, Cas, that's a low blow. I have a sensitive side, just not with chick flicks." Okay, so maybe Castiel's here and not floating up on high, but that doesn't mean that he has to be turned into a mushy chick-flick-loving guy. "Can't we watch something else? Anything else."

They sit through the rest of _Love, Actually_ , because Castiel wanted to. They also watch the first _Kill Bill_ movie because Dean needed some gratuitous violence to balance out his brain, and on that note Quentin Tarantino never disappoints. He tried explaining to Castiel that this is what a real chick flick is: kicking ass and taking numbers.

After the end credits start to roll on _Kill Bill_ , Castiel's stomach growls. He looks down at it, still not used to the noises he makes. He watches as Dean disappears into the kitchen and comes back with a Chinese takeout menu in hand. Dean ends up ordering nearly half of the menu; Castiel supposes that he'd know more than him as to what a human can contain. 

When Dean arrives back with the food, Castiel hurries to the table, waiting patiently for the first thing to try. Even at Dean's wrinkled nose and swearing that it tastes like a sponge, Castiel quite enjoys General Tso's tofu. Dean's pretty certain that Castiel is, in fact, turning into a girl and it's still all Sam's fault. 

Dean brings the egg foo young and a tub of rice back to the couch while Castiel puts in another movie. This time it's _When Harry Met Sally_ , which Dean can't even find the power to care anymore, so long as he gets to choose the next movie.

At some point during the movie, Dean laid his head on Castiel's lap, attempting to not fall asleep. The movie gets to the fake orgasm scene and Dean can't help but laugh at the reaction on Castiel's face that's somewhere between disgust and confusion. If Dean thought him watching porn was hilarious, this takes the cake.

While the end credits are rolling, Dean rolls himself onto his stomach and turns his head to the left facing Castiel's stomach. He looks up at Castiel and reaches under his shirt. "Are you sure you're not turning into a girl?"

Castiel sighs, pushing Dean's hands down again. "I'm quite sure it's impossible for me to turn into a girl, Dean."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Dean says, sliding up on his knees and sitting back.

Castiel follows him and pushes him back towards the other end of the couch. "Of course, I can always prove to you that I'm not a girl."

Dean reaches towards Castiel's shirt again, but the other man is quicker. Castiel stands up, away from the couch and Dean tries to follow but Castiel pushes him back. 

Castiel stands in front of the television and looks straight into Dean's eyes, his soul. "No touching." 

Dean can't help but comply, swallowing hard and placing his hands on either side of his thighs.

With the glow of the television's light behind him, Castiel begins swaying his hips to the DVD menu's music; first left then right, casually dancing to his own rhythm. Castiel pulls the bottom of his shirt up slowly, revealing his perfectly toned hips. He hears Dean suck in a breath and knows he's got Dean right where he wants him. When Castiel pulls his shirt higher up, but before covering his eyes, he sees Dean is already palming his cock though his jeans. 

"You don't listen too well, do you, Dean?" Stilling his hips, Castiel sets his shirt down gently on the floor, bending over in front of Dean. Dean's breath hitches again after Castiel rights himself, and he watches as Dean's Adam's apple bobs up and down when he swallows. Dean's eyes never leave Castiel's hips. 

There's only three feet between them, but to Dean it feels like miles. He wants to touch Castiel so bad; he reaches out only to have Castiel step further back. 

"I told you, no touching."

Castiel reaches up and puts a few fingers in his mouth; when he pulls them out the saliva is shining off his fingertips. Castiel's breath hitches a small bit when he begins playing with his nipple with one hand and reaching under the hem of his jeans and adjusting his cock with the other. Castiel closes his eyes and takes a step forward, right where he was before Dean reached for him. At least Dean knows better this time and just watches.

Dean can only watch as the other man walks to him agonizingly slow while unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Stopping right in front of him, Castiel drops his pants and Dean watches Castiel's cock hit his stomach when it's freed from the restrictive clothing. Castiel casually steps out of the pants, like they were never there to being with.

Dean licks his lips, staring at Castiel's cock as it glistens with pre-come. Dean, still fully dressed, finally pulls Castiel down on top of him, allowing Castiel to straddle his hips. Dean thrusts up, meeting his trapped erection to Castiel's thigh. Castiel moans when he feels Dean's cock so close to his hole.

Dean loves it when Castiel moans; Castiel makes all kinds of obscene noises Dean knows Castiel learned from him. Dean nips at Castiel's neck, sucking and licking occasionally. Dean answers Castiel's moans with his own when Castiel starts to rock back and forth, rubbing on Dean's still clothed dick.

They stay like this for a little while longer, Dean thrusting up to Castiel's naked body. Eventually, Castiel pushes himself away from Dean, to which Dean gives his displeasure for by pouting at Castiel and, what he will always determine as a very manly whimper, at the loss of contact.

Even though Dean appreciates the view before him, immensely so, Dean can't help but reach out for Castiel when he gets a little bit closer again. Instead, Castiel kneels down in front of Dean, not a word spoken, but Dean knows to lift his hips, watching Castiel lick his lips when he finally has Dean's lower half naked. Dean watches with rapt attention as Castiel never takes his eyes off of Dean's cock once when it's freed from his clothing.

Castiel hums in some mental agreement and Dean pulls off his own shirt and tosses it somewhere behind the couch. By the time Dean's arm is back over to this side of the couch, Castiel already has his long and luxurious fingers wrapped around Dean's dick. Dean's breath hitches again, and Castiel smiles around Dean's cock and barely licks at the head. 

"Please don't tease, baby," Dean pleads, not knowing what to expect next.

Dean sighs and reaches out both hands to guide Castiel's head down, to help him along the way, too anxious to get the show on the road. Castiel grabs his wrists and forces Dean to sit on his hands, tucking them under his thighs. Dean smiles, liking it very much when Castiel takes control.

When Dean looks down at Castiel, the man is staring back up at him, as if to say again, 'No touching.' He looks into those piercing blue eyes he's so used to watching his every move, almost giving him permission. Dean tests the waters: he lifts his hips up just slightly; Castiel opens up for him more, practically giving him permission to fuck into his mouth. Dean watches again for any hesitance; if there is any, Castiel doesn't show it, so he pushes himself further into Castiel's hot and warm mouth.

Dean watches as Castiel finally lets go of one of his wrists, using that hand to cup his balls and play with the sack. Castiel's stroking and humming while Dean pushes himself further down Castiel's throat. Dean thrusts a little faster, but in short bursts; he's so close. Castiel closes his fingers again around the base of Dean's cock and looks up at him again. Those stunning blue eyes lock onto his, searching his soul, and one more push into the slick heat has Dean coming and obscenities flowing freely out of his mouth. Castiel swallows all Dean has to give him and with the back of his hand he wipes his mouth clean. He licks the corners of his mouth, like Castiel is going to starve if he doesn't lick up every last drop of come on his face.

In no time at all Dean pulls Castiel up to his lap, the other man following willingly. Dean leans forward and nips lightly at Castiel's neck, grabbing for Castiel's cock. Castiel moans softly and pushes his dick further into Dean's grasp. 

Dean watches as Castiel moans, smiling at his thick red lips and realizing that they are swollen from sucking Dean's cock. Dean gently bites down on Castiel's neck again. He's certain that Castiel purrs once Dean starts licking at the bite mark. 

Leaving small kisses on the way up to Castiel's ear, Dean whispers, "Cas, you're so beautiful. Come for me, baby, come all over me." He licks the outer shell of Castiel's ear, purses his lips together and blows warm air at the wet. "Come for me, Castiel." 

Hearing Dean call him by his full name, Castiel tenses up and pulls himself away from Dean, but where Dean can still pull on Castiel's cock. He reaches down between their bodies and wraps his fingers around Dean's hand that is stroking him. Castiel tightens his hand around Dean's and they pause for half a second and Castiel is coming with Dean's name on his lips.

Dean grabs for whatever is closest to his foot and pulls up Castiel's shirt, wiping both their stomachs clean as best he can. Coming down off of their respective highs, Castiel leans into Dean with his head on his shoulder, looking out into the next room. Castiel closes his eyes and with a barely audible whisper of, "I love you, Dean," Castiel falls asleep fast while the soft loop of the DVD menu still plays in the background.

Dean reaches for the remote and shuts off the television. He debates whether or not to wake Castiel up and get them in their bed. Instead, he closes his eyes and listens to Castiel purr. He chuckles as it reminds him again of Magic Fingers, no quarters needed. Dean strokes Castiel's hair, like he's the cat he pretends to be, and if it doesn't just make Castiel purr louder. Dean smiles and whispers a heartfelt, "I love you too, Cas."

 

The next morning, Dean is smushed between the back of the couch and a mess of black hair. "Next time we do this, we're pulling out the bed," Dean says to Castiel's hair as he thinks of a way to not disturb the other man. 

Dean maneuvers himself a certain way where Castiel is now face up and Dean is straddling his body, foot finally touching the floor, pulling the table closer to him so he can maintain balance. His attempt of balance is slightly off when he feels a vibration coming from under him. It's not so much a vibration as, when Dean turns his head to look down, it's Castiel laughing at him. 

Castiel wastes no time at all pulling Dean down on top of him and kissing him hard on the lips. Afterwards, Dean is pushed backwards, sitting on Castiel's legs. Castiel sits up as best he can but he doesn't want to stop kissing Dean. 

Not hearing the door open and close, Dean leaves the couch and wanders into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. All Castiel hears is yelling.

"Oh my god! Dean, put some clothes on!"

"God damn it, Sammy!"

"You are not allowed to call me 'Sammy' when you're naked! Matter of fact, don't call me anything when you're naked." 

Castiel arches one eyebrow and doesn't even bother putting any clothes on when he leaves the couch to investigate the disturbance. Thankfully, Sam's back is to him as he rounds the corner, when he sees the mess of a broken milk carton, the two plastic bowls still spinning and two spoons facing opposite directions on the floor; then there's Dean holding a box of Lucky Charms in front of his body.

Castiel can't help but laugh at the scene before him. Sam goes to turn around, to actually leave the kitchen when it's Castiel's turn to hide his body on the other side of the kitchen wall. Sam just walks away with his head down and hands held up to the sides of his eyes like blinders. "If you need me, I'll be scrubbing out my eyes," follows Sam up the stairs.

"Serves you right for all those damn movies!" Dean yells after Sam's bedroom door slams shut.

Once Sam is gone though, Castiel leaves the wall and looks down at the mess that Dean's made. He grabs a towel from the drawer closest to him and starts to wipe up the small puddle of milk. When he's done, he stands back up, still facing the counter. He feels Dean's arm as it snakes its way around his waist and pulls him tight to Dean. Castiel tosses the milk soaked towel into the sink and feels the warmth of Dean's body when he pushes himself back against the other man.

Dean kisses the back of Castiel's neck, sending chills down his spine. "Maybe we should just leave these here." Castiel tilts his head to the side to give Dean better access to his neck. "Maybe we should go to the bedroom this time."

Dean spins Castiel around to face him and kisses him. Naked in the kitchen is not exactly where Dean wants to be. "It'll be here when we get back."

Knowing that there's no way Sam's coming downstairs any time soon, they stumble back over to the couch, groping and kissing along the way. 

Afterwards, Castiel puts on his jeans and Dean's shirt, leaving Dean in a pair of jeans on the couch. Dean shows up a few minutes later when Castiel is putting the now clean dishes into the draining board. 

Castiel turns around and looks Dean in the eyes, the soul again, reaching out for an embrace. They stand there like that for a few seconds before Castiel says, "I love you."

Dean leans into Castiel, "I know."

Not wanting to disturb their moment, Sam watches from the stairs as Dean walks directly to Castiel and Castiel holds him tight. Sam sighs just before he gets to the entrance to the kitchen when he hears Castiel profess his love for his brother. He leaves with a smile on his face. Knowing Dean's happy is all that's ever mattered, even if Dean's idea of romantic is quoting pop culture.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave all comments for the art [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/744924) at [look_turtles/love_jackianto](http://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles)'s AO3 page. Thus, the art that started it all... 


End file.
